The Red Guardian
by RavenRose8
Summary: Ever since the creation of Beacon Academy it has been surrounded by a Grimm infested forest, for just as long the forest has been protected by a Guardian. Now what happens when the guardian leaves the forest it protects to hunt another goal? (Major AU,
1. Chapter 1

**Second one that I mentioned being similar, again written while I was away on holiday once more, so again any mistakes I blame on horrible hotel beds.**

 _To be prepared for war is one of the most effective means of preserving peace._

 _-George Washington_

 **Chapter 1-**

Ever since Beacon Academy was created in the middle of one of the most Grimm infested forests in Vale and became the best school for training Hunters and Huntresses in all of Remnant, it always had its own guardian protector for the students within its hallowed halls.

Throughout the four years that each student is within the school he or she has at least one encounter with the guardian who had saved them from Grimm in the forest.

Every student be it from the beginning of the academy to present day all said the same thing about the guardian.

They would hear a soft singing that lured them to sleep as they saw a woman in pure white clothing and a large sword shinning as fire, electricity or many other elements shooting out of it or swinging as it decapitated Grimm.

Those who were more strong willed that managed to stay awake longer also noted two wolves with the woman, which was odd in itself as wolves had not been seen since the rise of man when they beat back the Grimm.

There was some that say the woman was of an old species that ruled the planet before and she was the last of her kind, others say she is the spirit of the forest who protects the school, but no one knew exactly.

Almost fifty years ago there was a change in the story, no longer was it a woman in white with two wolves by her side protected the students, instead it was a woman in pure red with a single, white wolf by her side, the weapon remained the same but there were scattered stories of her using a large scythe instead of a sword.

Everything about the story stayed the same except for the colour and the weapon, they still heard a song that put the students to sleep in some language they never understood.

Present day Vale as a whole was peaceful, the Faunus were treated as equals in all regards and so the White Fang as a whole stopped operating except for a few hard-core elements that still tried to attack people, but this was few and far between.

With no White Fang or other issues Vale was a peaceful kingdom with only the Grimm to worry about but that was going to quickly change as a group of students wanted, like many others before them, to find this guardian and find out who they are but that went wrong, quickly.

Neo was breathing hard, she knew this was a bad idea from the start but her team convinced her otherwise, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald all wanted to go into the forests surrounding Beacon academy.

It had been going well at first, they hadn't found many Grimm and even then it was only a few Beowolves but as they were going further into the forest they found more and more Beowolves until finally they all just stopped coming.

That was because they had entered Deathstalker territory, which they were soon to realise as they disturbed one of the large creatures.

Now they were being chased back to the school but they were quickly cut off by a second Deathstalker coming from the other direction, with no other choice left to try and fight them the team of four readied themselves in a small clearing.

Then they all heard the soft yet loud musical voice echo around them, flowing into their ears as one by one Neo's team fell to the ground around her, fast asleep.

Neo did not know why she was still awake, she had heard the rumours around the school about this, they said that a beautiful song would lead you to sleep and then you would awake at the edge of the forest, but why wasn't she asleep? Neo asked herself.

Neo looked towards the two Deathstalkers as they seemed to freeze as they heard the song but then quickly started back towards Neo and her friends.

Next thing Neo saw was a flash and then lightning shot through the middle of the closest Deathstalker, breaking through its tough armour as if it was nothing as the lightning fried the large creature.

Neo followed the line of lightning and saw a figure dressed in a large, fluttering red cloak as the woman calmly walked with a long blue sword extended out, electricity arcing across the blade.

Next Neo saw a large pure white wolf sprinting towards the second Deathstalker, unafraid as it jumped up with its claws attacking the eyes of the Grimm.

Neo was quick to turn her attention back to the figure in red as the wolf leaped off the Deathstalker and into the air as another arc of lightning slammed into the creature, this time instead of breaking through the chest it tore the head clean off.

With the two Grimm dead in a matter of seconds after the woman showed up, Neo turned to watch the woman walk towards them in the clearing, deciding she wanted to confront the woman Neo walked into her path.

"Thank you for saving me and my friends, but who are you?" Neo asked quickly, her voice shaking slightly as the adrenaline wore off from the encounter.

The wolf who had now returned to its mistress's side started to growl and advance towards Neo, its legs poised to strike at a moment.

Neo held up her hands in surrender as she stared down at the wolf, but she didn't need to worry as the woman in red spoke.

The woman's voice was soft and held a musical note to it as she spoke in a language that Neo did not understand, but in her head when the woman gave the command she heard it in her head, 'Relax'

'Where was that from?' Neo asked herself as she heard what the woman said and then a meaning in her head, but she didn't have time to focus as the wolf relaxed but the woman came towards her.

She couldn't see the woman's face because it was hidden behind a hood and something else blurring her vision as she tried to look at the face.

Then the woman spoke, softly that Neo strained to her but the voice was still musical even as they spoke in English with an accent that she couldn't place.

"How are you still awake?" The woman asked, but simply shook her head as she raised a gloved hand to her head.

Next thing Neo knew she was falling back towards the ground, only to be caught in the soft embrace of the woman in red as her eyes started to close and she felt tiredness fall upon her, her last thought as she went into sleep was, 'This embrace is so soft, so nice, it feels like home.' Neo thought as she relented to her bodies need to sleep.

Neo didn't know how long she had been asleep but when she felt herself waking she started to remember what happened, jumping up from the bed she was laid in she shouted out, "Wait!"

As her senses started to come back to her she realised she was in her dorm room, her teammates not to be seen but as she climbed out of the bed she found a note from her team.

'Gone to get some food, seems we did run into the red woman but she put her spell on us. Anyway we've gone to get some food and study at the library, so don't worry about catching up. C.'

Neo smiled lightly at the note, at least she hadn't dreamed it she thought to herself but she wanted to know more about this woman and who she really was and she could think of only one person who might know.

Grabbing her parasol from the bed next to her Neo left the dorm room walking towards the headmaster's office.

Once she arrived at the large tower that was Ozpin's office, she headed up to the top only to find the outer door to the reception area locked, finding that odd Neo crouched down and pulled out a set of tools.

It didn't take her long to pick the lock and enter the reception area, being careful Neo entered the office space only to find Ozpin's receptionist sound asleep at her desk, pen in hand as if she just fell asleep suddenly.

Confused Neo went to the door leading into Ozpin's office and using her semblance she carefully teleported a small section of the door so she could listen into the office.

"You should have told me!" A voice that Neo recognised from earlier, the same musical voice now speaking English, but even though the woman was angry Neo could only think how beautiful the voice sounded.

"Miss Rose, I did not know until just now, I assure you that I never meant to deceive you." Ozpin's calm voice replied.

"Fine, but I need to investigate this." Miss Rose, said once more her voice calmer but no less beautiful to Neo.

There was a pause as a growl emitted from the room and Neo heard the woman's wolf move around the room, near the door.

She heard the same command from earlier come from the woman, Miss Rose and she heard the wolf move away from the door and become quiet once more.

"How do you plan on investigating Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked, not worried about the wolf.

"Is the post you offered my mother those years ago still available?" The woman asked.

"Of course, there is always room for new combat instructors. Is there anything in particular you wish to teach?" Ozpin asked.

"Not really, weaponry for the most part and perhaps advance combat techniques but it'll be hard to keep Skye hidden." The woman said, sounding slightly worried.

"I would have to leave that up to you, it would surely give you away but I am sure you'll find a way." Ozpin said, "You can start within the next couple days, I can also set up a room for you if you wish."

"I may have a way, and that would be great, if you don't mind can I hand around the school until you've got it set up?" The woman asked.

"Of course, I share contact you with a schedule, is there anything else?" Ozpin asked.

"That will be all, but I would advise getting better locks." The woman said, the smile in her voice obvious in her tone, as all sound vanished from the room.

Waiting a minute to try and find out what was going on Neo jumped back when the door opened up, causing her to fall back onto the ground.

"Ah Miss Neo, what can I do for you?" Ozpin asked as he looked down at the young woman.

"Oh um, sorry sir I was just wondering about what happened earlier today?" Neo asked softly, unsure at what to do at being caught out.

"Ah well it seems you and your team had a lucky break, a freak lightning storm happened earlier today and killed the Grimm chasing you but sadly you were rendered unconscious from the explosion." Ozpin expertly lied.

Confused but hearing his tone Neo knew she couldn't argue, "Ah ok sir, thank you." Neo said as she started to leave.

"Oh and Miss Neo, I would be careful about the sort of conversations you listen in on, especially when you do not know the whole story." Ozpin said as the young woman left.

Neo blushed as she realised she was caught out and hurried out of the tower to get some food and meet up with the rest of her team.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **So while I haven't actually seen the RWBY panel, I saw video of the fight and also images of Winter and Qrow that have been shown, as such I edited my Winter's appearance to match that of the show, plus I really love her design that I wanted to post a second chapter for this story.**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

* * *

Once Ruby Rose, the last of the Rose family and the last of her kind left Ozpin's office she had gone back to her small home in the forest to pick up some of her clothes before coming back to the academy in a room set up for her.

Once inside the room Ruby deposited her clothes in a series of draws while Skye, her wolf explored the large room.

The room was made up of a small living space with a kitchen attached to the same area with a door leading to the bedroom and bathroom.

 _"_ _You can't stay in that form while around the school you know."_ Ruby called out from the bedroom as she was getting changed, speaking in her native tongue instead of English.

 _'_ _Why not?'_ Came the whiny reply in Ruby's head.

 _"_ _Because wolves are pretty much extinct so if students see you wandering around with me or on your own they'll freak out or realise who we are."_ Ruby replied back verbally, her voice slightly muffled.

 _'_ _Fine then, but what about in the forest?'_ The wolf asked.

 _"_ _You can stay in that form in the room and in the forest, just not around people please."_ Ruby said as she started coming through the bedroom door.

 _'_ _Fine, but I'm staying here for the moment.'_ Skye said.

 _"_ _Fine with me"_ Ruby replied as she came out of the bedroom.

Ruby was tall with a very thin body, she had long pale legs and arms, hidden beneath a red skirt and black tights. Ruby was much paler then normal humans to the point she almost looked ill.

She had long black hair that ended in natural dark red tips, the hair was moved behind her long, pointed ears that stood out almost as much as the almond shaped pale silver eyes.

What stood out the most, at least to humans she was beautiful, Ruby had an aura around her that made people turn their heads to look.

She had sharp and well defined features, like her cheekbones being well defined but even if she was thin it suited Ruby very well.

She was tall, standing at almost six foot tall with long legs, and although unlike her kind she was not very well endowed but Ruby would wear tight clothing underneath her large red cloak.

Now Ruby was standing in the doorway dividing the bedroom from the rest of the room, she was dressed in a red skirt with black tights and she had a tight fitting black shirt with a red and black long sleeve shirt over the top.

Smiling Ruby looked over to her wolf, Skye was sitting comfortable on the large three seater couch in front of the TV.

 _"_ _I'll be back later."_ Ruby called out as she left the room.

Ruby walked around the school, exploring it and learning all she could about it. Luckily she only needed to see a place once for her to remember it perfectly.

As Ruby walked through the school she was oblivious to the looks she was receiving from the students in the school, she remembered to cover her ears up by using her hair to keep them out of view, she didn't want to use her powers to hide them as she wasn't doing much but walk around.

As she was walking through the school she was coming near to the cafeteria she started to hear some loud shouting.

Deciding to have a look Ruby entered the hall to find most students sitting amongst their teams and friends eating, while she found a team of large males surrounding a much smaller girl with rabbit ears.

They were pushing the smaller woman around as they laughed and hit her tray out of her hand onto the floor and pulling harmfully on her ears.

Ruby frowned as she calmly and slowly walked towards the group, her voice soft but commanding as she said, "Gentlemen, let the young woman go." Ruby spoke in English, her musical voice calm.

What she presumed as the leader of the group turned to face her with a scowl on his face, "Who the hell are you?"

"It does not matter, let the young woman go and we'll forget about this." Ruby asked once more, silence fell upon the students in the hall as they all looked to the group, watching to see what would happen.

"You think you can order us around? Let's get her too." The leader called out, as his three lackeys charged towards Ruby.

Ruby sighed as she moved to the side from the first and simply tripped the man up while throwing an open palm into the back of his neck.

He went crashing into a table as the force from Ruby's hit and his own momentum caused him to smash into the table and rendering him unconscious.

The second man reached Ruby, throwing a punch towards Ruby's face and another towards her stomach.

Ruby deflected the first punch to her face away while stepping into the one towards her stomach, sliding past the fist, Ruby slammed her own into the man's gut causing him to double over which allowed Ruby to swing her knee into his face, knocking him unconscious.

The last man saw what had happened to his friends and tried to run away from Ruby but she moved with unbelievable speed as she grabbed the man from behind and slammed his face against the floor.

'Three down.' Ruby thought to herself as she advanced towards the last person, "What is your name?" Ruby asked as she slowly walked forward, like a predator hunting her prey.

"It's Cardin Winchester." He said, confident in his ability to defeat Ruby as he took out his weapon, a large mace.

Ruby dropped into a defensive stance as she eyed the man with the weapon, she waited for him to make the first move.

It didn't take long as Cardin charged with his mace held high as he swung down towards Ruby's head, shouting as he went.

Ruby took a step closer to Cardin as she moved lower then him to grab his wrist from under him and throw him over the top of her body and onto the ground, once she had gotten him onto the ground Ruby pressed against a pressure point on his wrist to make him release the weapon.

With a cry of pain Cardin released his mace as it clattered to the floor, next Ruby gripped his wrist and twisted her hands, and a loud snapping sound echoed in the silent hall as Ruby broke the man's wrist.

Not finished Ruby reached into her boot and pulled out a long knife, the handle itself was made of some wooden, bone hybrid while the blade itself was a dark grey colour on the blade parts while the middle was pure black.

Ruby held the blade to the man's throat, the grey parts now glowing a dark blue as Ruby stared into his eyes, "Listen well human, you dare harm another person outside of combat I shall personally take my knife to your neck." Ruby growled at the man, who looked scared as he looked at the pure intent in Ruby's eyes.

Standing up as she replaced her dagger into her boot, Ruby looked to the man as no one moved to help them, ignoring all the stares directed towards her Ruby moved towards the Rabbit Faunus.

"Miss are you ok?" Ruby asked softly.

The woman looked up to Ruby, tears in her eyes as she looked down to her food on the floor and she gently rubbed her hurt ears.

"What's you name miss?" Ruby asked.

"Velvet." The woman offered.

"Well then Velvet, why don't we get you some more food and I'll escort you to your room, ok?" Ruby offered and once she received a nod she lead the girl to the counter to pick up more food, before walking with Velvet to her room.

"Who are you?" Velvet asked softly after a few minutes of walking.

"Ah I'm just a guardian of the school, but you can call me Rose." Ruby said with a smile.

After another five minutes of walking they finally reached the second year dorm rooms and Velvet slowly opened the door.

Ruby and Velvet both entered the room to find a woman in fashionable clothing sitting on a couch reading a magazine, looking up from her magazine with sunglasses covering her eyes she asked, "Who's this Vels? And I thought you were getting food at the cafeteria?" She asked.

"Ah this is Rose, Rose this is Coco the leader of my team." Velvet introduced the two, Ruby nodded her head politely towards the girl while Velvet went to sit down next to Coco.

"I went to get my food and as I was going to sit down Cardin and his team came along." Velvet started to explain.

"Did they hurt you?" Coco asked, anger filling her voice.

"They did but Rose stepped in and stopped them." Velvet quickly explained, trying to stop Coco from doing anything worse.

"How did you stop them?" Coco asked Ruby, turning her attention to the taller woman, noticing how beautiful the woman looked, and she looked at her slightly jealous.

"I knocked three of them unconscious while the leader, Cardin Winchester I knocked him to the floor and broke his wrist, and gave him a warning." Ruby listed off calmly, her odd accent not going unnoticed by the two young women.

"Well thank you for looking out for Velvet, Rose, are you a student here?" Coco asked, not recognising the woman.

"Ah I'm not, I guess I'm a new teacher here. I think I'll be teaching specialist combat training." Ruby said, "Anyway I must get going, if you have any issues then please look for me." Ruby said and gave slight bow to the two women as she took her leave.

* * *

Two days later and she was on her way to her first lesson, Ozpin had informed her that the training hall would be available for her to use and so she chose that area, he had also told her she was only teaching four teams, three first year teams and one second year team.

Ruby smiled as she entered the large training hall, made up of the arena area and a balcony with seating for students to watch.

Ruby first noticed the four teams, she saw Coco and Velvet who she recognised alongside their two other teammates, next she saw team JNPR, WWBY and finally CEMN.

She had read up on all the teams, what was most interesting to her was WWBY, they had Blake Belladonna who she easily worked out was a cat Faunus, next was Yang Xiao Long who was a large blonde brawler.

What was most odd about the team was the fact there was twins, or at least sisters on the team, Winter and Weiss Schnee. Weiss had long hair put into a ponytail and wore a white dress with a dust rapier at her side.

Winter was an odd one, she wore white trousers with heeled boots and what seemed to be silver armoured legs that reached her knees.

Next she wore a tight blue shirt and over the top she had a long white coat that reached past her knees, but was only buttoned at her waist and the sleeves were flimsy material that didn't cover the upper parts of her arm and only covered from her elbow down but was very loose and thin material.

Next she had a high collar with red inside tied around her neck with some sort of gem, her hair was tied up into a bun and had some of her hair covering one of her blue eyes and half of her face.

She had a dust rapier the same as her sister attached to her hip but unlike Weiss it seemed uncomfortable on her.

All the students were standing around in the arena talking to each other, clearly discussing the class they now suddenly had to do, and also the strange person who was sitting up in the balcony.

The woman was tall with pure white hair wearing a long blue dress and fur lined boots, and a large white wolf pelt. He eyes were sharp blue colour highlighted with black eyeliner around it, she had pale pink lips curved lazily into a smile.

On her left arm, near the shoulder was a brown wolf paw print, on her two wrists were leather greaves with simple patterns on them, while the one of her right wrist held a rose symbol. Just under her paw print mark was a leather lined support, with simple crossing patterns.

She was sitting at the top watching over the students but her face brightened up for a brief second as Ruby entered the hall.

Ruby was dressed in a black tank top with a black corset wrapped around her stomach, she had a belt filled with open bullets held in small holes for them, also on the belt was a silver rose symbol, matching that of the woman's leather one up above.

She was wearing a red and black puffy skirt alongside black tights and her black combat boots with red highlights.

Ruby had tied her hair back into a loose ponytail and her normally pointed ears were now normal curved human ears.

What caught the student's eyes however was the weapons she carried, at her lower back area she had a collapsed sniper-scythe in its smallest form. Next on her right waist was a long sword the almost reached the floor, even as Ruby stood at full height.

On the opposite side were two daggers attached in their scabbards next to each other, if Ruby were to take them out they would see they were both the same as the one she used on Cardin two days before.

Ruby stopped just before the assembled students, all of them knew who she was as they either all saw what she did to Cardin or at least heard the rumours.

"Hello everyone, my name is Miss Rose, I shall be your advance combat instructor. I'll teach you more advance techniques and more focus on your own weapons and possibly other weapons as well." Ruby informed the whole class.

"Why are we being taught by you? We're already being taught combat by Professor Goodwitch." Weiss Schnee asked calmly.

"My methods are unconventional and I am a far better warrior then Miss Goodwitch, and you're having extra lessons because Ozpin believes you are the best the school has to offer." Ruby informed them all.

"Are you a Huntress?" A shy voice asked, Winter Schnee.

"In a manner of speaking, I am. Any more questions?" Ruby looked around the group and once she saw no hands raised she smiled.

"Alright then, would Miss Nikos, Xiao-Long, and Neo, and Mr Ren please stay here while the rest of you go up and watch from above please. I wish to demonstrate my skills for those who are still doubting them." Ruby asked, while the named students remained behind the rest went up to the balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

**I will say this now, I wrote this way before we saw Winter's concept art and so it means she will be slightly different, her looks will be the same as I've changed the initial appearance of her but her attitude and age will be very different.**

 **Oh and the reason you're getting this is because of a review by uberparagon that I got about twenty minutes ago that prompted me to upload some chapters from a couple stories. But also shout-out to all the other reviews I've gotten, I think out of the stories I've posted in that block, this is the most popular, I think.**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

 _To be prepared for war is one of the most effective means of preserving peace._

 _-George Washington_

 **Chapter 3-**

Once everyone was set Ruby stood opposite the four other students, "Alright you four will fight against me, your aim is to land a single hit on me while my aim is to deplete your aura by half, that ok?"

"Just a single hit? That'll be easy." Yang said with a smile as she deployed her weapons and lowered into an attacking stance.

Ruby's face was expressionless as she looked towards the four students, her hands by her side relaxed.

"We should be careful, you saw what she did to team CRDL the other day, and we should attack at once and overwhelm her." Pyrrha suggested, which Ren agreed with while Neo remained silent.

Before any more talking could be done a loud, heavily accented voice echoed in the hall, "Begin." The voice belonged to the woman in the blue dress in the wolf pelt.

At the command Yang charged forward with her fists already moving to make contact with Ruby.

Ruby allowed herself a small smirk as she predicted what would happen, waiting for the woman to come to her. As Yang reached Ruby she fired a shell towards Ruby.

Ruby jumped up placing her hand onto Yang's head as she flipped over the woman, pushing her down to the ground, as she landed Ruby spun around with her leg held at chest level and it made contact with Yang's stomach sending her flying back.

The single kick knocked Yang's aura down to the red point prompting the woman in the balcony to call out, "Xiao-Long you're out."

Neo took a step back as she started to walk around to the side as Pyrrha and Ren both prepared their weapons and charged towards Ruby, firing as they went.

Ruby seemed to dodge all the bullets sent her way as she sprinted forward to meet the two head on, Ren first tried to attack with his two pistols but Ruby ducked under both as she gripped his wrists and threw him back.

Pyrrha then launched her strikes as she first used her spear to swipe at Ruby, who ducked underneath the strike but Pyrrha was quick to push her shield forward to try and knock the woman back but failed once more as Ruby rolled away.

Ren who had recovered from his fall had lost his pistols and instead chose to attack using his hands, he launched a series of punches towards Ruby who blocked or dodged each one.

Deflecting one punch with her left forearm Ruby sent her right fist straight into Ren's chest sending him to the ground as his aura was depleted.

With surprising speed and awareness Ruby turned as she ducked under a strike from Pyrrha's weapon and knocked the shield away with one arm and then threw a punch into Pyrrha's exposed stomach.

"Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos both out!" The voice called out once more.

Ruby smiled towards the two students as they walked off the field leaving just Ruby and Neo alone, this was the fight Ruby was waiting for and if what she thought about Neo was correct, this would be an interesting match.

* * *

Ever since arriving to the new lesson Neo had been apprehensive about it and also about the conversation she overheard in Ozpin's office the day she encountered the Red Guardian and now that same person, at least she thought it was the same person, was here now and teaching them about combat, and she was about to face her in combat.

She watched as the three others with her were quickly defeated by the other woman without even using her own weapons, deciding that hers would be useless against the woman she placed it onto the floor, while she waited for Rose to make the first move.

* * *

Ruby smiled as she recognised what Neo was doing, she did it herself most of the time so she sprinted forward going for the attack.

The two seemed equally matched as Neo dodged most of Ruby's punches but as she moved around the fists she could feel the power behind each one and knew just one hit would take her out.

Neo used flips, side moves and all sorts of acrobatics to avoid the punches but when the girl tried to attack back she always found Ruby in a different position.

Ruby smiled as she and Neo played the game, switching between attacking and dodging as the pair tried to achieve their objective.

Deciding the fight had gone on long enough Ruby charged towards Neo only to flip over the top of the girls head as she moved to the side.

While in the air Ruby reached to her belt to take out one of her two daggers, and dove straight down towards Neo.

Neo looked up in the air as she moved to dodge and she realised too late what it was Rose was doing and had no chance to dodge the blade heading towards her, so closing her eyes she awaited the inevitable.

After hearing or feeling nothing for a few seconds Neo opened her eyes to find a smiling Rose in front of her holding the dagger against her chest.

"Seems I win Miss Neo, but thank you for such a good fight." Ruby said, smiling down at the smaller girl.

"Neo, out!" The voice rung out once more.

Putting her dagger back into its scabbard Ruby turned to the rest of the class, "Who can tell me what went wrong there?" Ruby asked to the class.

A blond boy raised his hand shakenly and with a nod from Rose he started talking, "Well Yang relied on brute strength and rushing you to try and defeat you, while Pyrrha and Ren relied on their weapons but each time they put you on the defensive, which is where you seem to excel at." He answered.

"Well done Mr Arc, the hand to hand style I use is similar to Krav Maga in the simple fact that even on the defence I am offensive, so if I block you with one hand I am striking with the other, and other things. Now what did Miss Neo do well?" Ruby asked once more, her voice entering teacher mood.

Seeing a hand being raised she pointed to the person, "Miss Fall." She called out.

"Instead of attacking she made you attack first meaning she was able to dodge your attacks, but when she did start on the offensive you simply dodged them and it seemed almost endless. You could have ended that whenever you wanted, right?" She stated and then asked, curious.

"Nope, we seemed equally matched when it came to hand-to-hand so I chose to use my weapon in order to end the fight, however Neo is very good at dodging but her attacks lack power but don't worry I'll be helping with that." Ruby said with a smile as she dismissed her class.

* * *

It was a week later, Ruby had been teaching her class three times a week and in each class she would help them on where their weak areas but also in one of the lessons a week she would make them train in very different weapons to what they were used to.

During that time Ruby had gotten to know Neo a little better, she learnt the girl had no parents but instead was taken in by Ozpin himself, which was a little odd but Ruby could speculate as to the reasons.

She learnt that Neo preferred to wear her opponents down before finally striking them in their weakened state and with the Grimm she would use her parasol to block the attacks before taking out a blade hidden inside to kill them.

When Ruby learnt of this she made sure to teach the class about having a backup weapon, which was what she was preparing for the latest lesson.

She had a table with varying weapons, from pistols and rifles to daggers and swords of varying size. As her class started filtering into the room Ruby waited patiently while Skye, dressed as she has been in her human form sat in the balcony.

Once everyone had arrived Ruby started, "Now who can guess why I have laid out all these weapons?" Ruby asked.

"For fun?" Mercury offered.

"Nope, no one can guess?" Ruby asked, looking around at the faces all drawing blank looks. "How many weapons do I have on me?" Ruby asked.

"Four." Weiss stated.

"Wrong, any other guesses?" Ruby said with a smile as she saw the blank looks.

"Eight." Neo stated softly.

"Correct, where?" Ruby asked, wanting to test the girl.

"Um you have the two daggers, sword and the scythe but you also have two smaller daggers in your boots, one in each and then you have a pistol under your shirt and then you have a small knife tucked into your hair." Neo listed out.

Ruby's smile grew as she heard Neo get it all correct, to show that she reached down into her boots to show the two daggers, and then lifted up her shirt to reveal the holster sitting on her side, just under hear breasts and then finally the knife tucked into her hair that looks like a small hair clip.

"How did you know?" Ruby asked, curious.

"I um don't know, lucky guess?" Neo said softly, growing small under Rose's gaze.

Ruby just hummed in response deciding not to push further, "Anyway my point is this, you each only have one weapon, or a pair of weapons and each of the weapons are specialised towards a certain type of combat." Ruby started explaining.

"For example Miss Xiao-Long's weapons are suited for close quarters combat while Miss Adel is best suited for mid-range and needs close support in case an enemy comes up close while she has her weapon out. So who can guess now?" Ruby asked once more.

Jaune who seemed to pick up on what was going on said, "You're going to teach us how to use other weapons as a back-up in case our main weapon is ineffective, right?"

"Correct Mr Arc, now for the next hour and a half you'll all try some of these weapons, we'll do this once a week until we reach a point you want to choose what weapon." Ruby said with a smile.

Leaving the students to work with the weapons made available to them, she would walk around and direct the students in the weapon they had chosen to try out.

When she came to Neo she found the woman trying a rifle that looked bigger then she was, "Miss Neo, let me help you with it." And so for the last half an hour of the class Ruby helped Neo in using some of the varying guns she had laid out.

At the end of the lesson Ruby had dismissed the class and she and the other woman were in the process of clearing up the weapons and expended bullets when a shy voice asked.

"Miss Rose?" A hesitant voice asked.

Turning around Ruby smiled widely, "What can I do for you Miss Schnee?" She asked, looking at the taller but shyer one of the sisters, Winter Schnee.

"Um your weapon there, the scythe you made it yourself didn't you?" She asked slowly, worried at the same time.

"That I did, it was based on my own designs and my mother helped me gain the parts I needed to make the weapon." Ruby said proudly.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me." Winter asked.

"With what? Building your own weapon? What about the rapier you have?" Ruby asked, frowning as she was confused at the request.

"I like it but it's not me, it was more my sisters weapon and well rather than have two separate teachers we were both taught it, but I want my own weapon." Winter asked, unsure how Rose would react.

Gaining a wide smile Ruby said happily, "Of course, why don't you bring me your two favourite weapons or the weapons you would like to use and we'll have a look." Ruby said.

"Thank you." Winter cried out cheerfully and then quickly left the hall with a wide smile on her face.

The next day Winter had chosen the weapons she liked, the first was a melee weapon which was a simple short sword while she had chosen a rifle, it was an XM110 the sniper rifle had a telescopic scope, bipod and also a sound suppressor.

Ruby looked over the rifle first mumbling to herself as she went, "Suppressor needs to go and the bipod, scope could be used maybe some modifications." She mumbled.

"Is it ok?" Winter asked, worried as she heard Rose muttering.

"It's fine, leave it with me for a week and I should have some ideas for you." Ruby said with a smile, putting the weapons to the side as the rest of the class started coming in.

 **A/N**

 **The reason for taking a while here is because it's a pain in the ass thinking through all the elements of getting weapons to go together, but I have a rough outline, sort of. Anyway thanks for reading.**


End file.
